


Cosmic Love

by knottyknerd



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Collars, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Wax Play, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottyknerd/pseuds/knottyknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corruption of Mairon, inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone. Mairon goes from one of Aulë's most trusted Maiar, to Melkor's right hand man; but what if this was all a part of fate's design?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

Safe, that is what Mairon’s life had been up until now; safe, and warm. Since his creation Aulë and his wife, Yavanna, had taken him in. They had guided him on creating the perfect fauna, and they had applauded their flame haired child as he literally stepped into the world. Aulë taught Mairon how to smith, as soon as he had a fauna he was taught properties of metals, gems, minerals and he learned to love Eä and Valinor, as a true child of Eru should. Yavanna taught Mairon how to appreciate the growing things on Eä and Valinor as well, though Mairon’s true love was always the earth itself.   
He quickly became one of the best smiths that Aulë taught, picking up techniques that should have taken him ages to learn. It was a quiet life with his Maiar siblings, all of them either taking after their adoptive mother or father, and they all lived in quiet harmony, that was until Melkor came knocking.   
Mairon was in the forge when the Vala came to visit, his knocking shaking the walls of the forge. Aulë was thunderous, an expression that Mairon had never seen on him, and he stalked from the forge with his heavy hammer in hand. His curiosity got the better of him, and Mairon removed his heavy gloves and apron as he quietly followed Aulë from the forge. He stalked through the great halls of Aulë’s house, following his adopted father’s footfalls as he moved to the entrance hall. Mairon slowed his pace and hung back, knowing that if they turned and came into the sitting room he would be spotted in an instant. Mairon took a deep breath and listened quietly, trying to pick up any of the words being exchanged.   
“ – leave my house.” Aulë sounded angry; something that Mairon had only heard when resources were wasted. The next sound made his heart skip a beat. A deep and hearty laugh sounded from the entry hall, the sound almost as rich as chocolate or the deep inky blackness of the night sky between Varda’s stars. It brought a small smile to his face.   
“Still hiding the boy away Aulë?” Mairon’s breath caught at the Vala’s voice. He decided to take a risk and creep further down the hall, trying to catch sight of the dark Vala. He had only heard vague mumblings of the Vala, how he had gone against the creator’s grand vision and brought great evil into the grand music at the beginning. Mairon half wished that he could remember the music, that he could remember being a disembodied orange flame in the great vastness of uncreation. “You know that you cannot keep him coddled and locked away for the rest of time. I will find him, and he will be mine.” Mairon’s nose scrunched slightly. Who was Melkor talking about? There were no boys here, no one was being coddled….All thought left his mind as he finally caught sight of might arising. While he had expected the Vala to be dressed in black, he hadn’t quite expected the Vala’s glowing skin, silver eyes and dark, inky-blue black hair.   
The Maia felt something kindred with the Vala, which was strange. Aulë was his Vala, not Melkor. He should feel nothing for him, but here he was, feeling a strange tugging in his fea at the sight of Melkor. The Maia almost took another step forward, but then Melkor’s liquid eyes turned past Lord Aulë and focused on Mairon. The Maia froze, and swore under his breath as he felt a shiver in his fea. Then all went to hell as Aulë started to turn and look behind him. Mairon shifted his form easily, turning into a small bat and moving to hang upside down from the stone ceiling above, easily out of eyesight.   
His heart was racing as he remained perched on the ceiling, listening to the conversation finish out.   
“Listen you impertinent little –“   
“Oh Aulë, come now, you wouldn’t want one of your hundred children to overhear you speaking that way to the greatest Vala of all.” Mairon didn’t have to see the two Vala to know that his adopted father was about to explode.   
“Leave this house, and never return.” This elicited another laugh from Melkor.   
“As I said, no matter what you do I will find the boy, and he will be mine. It is fated. Our fea entwined during the music.” Aulë made a strange guttural sound and Mairon imagined him spitting at the other Vala’s feet. There was a shuffling, and then a loud slamming of the door ringing in its stone jam. Mairon saw his father stalk back into the long main hallway, his shoulders set in a hard line. After Aulë moved out of sight Mairon shifted back into his true fauna and brushed invisible dust off of his tunic.   
The Maia tucked a few lose strands of copper hair behind a pointed ear and looked out towards the entrance hall. It almost felt as though there was a mystery afoot, and Mairon was going to get to the bottom of it.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Woods, he was out, wandering in the woods. Why? As far as Mairon remembered he should be in bed. He had finished his duties for the day and had retired to his room, falling asleep on his bed quickly. Oh, he mused, I’m dreaming. It was rare for the Ainur to dream. What would they have dreamt about? Pre-creation? What it was like drifting formless in Eru’s light. But this was different; he had form. He was Admirable.   
Mairon looks down at his hands, counts his fingers and then nods. Yes this was a dream, but he had form in this dream. Mairon pulls on the sleeves of his tunic and continues wandering through the woods, trying to find a pathway through the woods. He stumbles through the tree line into a large clearing, and his eyes go wide. There, sitting on a large stump in the middle of the forest, in all of his shining, smirking glory, was Melkor.   
“There you are little flame.” Mairon chews on his lip, a brow rising as he studies Melkor cautiously.   
“Why are you here? Where is here? And don’t call me that.” Melkor’s mouth cocks up into a sly smile and he pats the area of stump to his left. Mairon shakes his head and glares at the Vala.   
“Sit Mairon. It is a long story.” A shiver runs down the Maia’s spine at Melkor’s use of his name. It sounded so sinful falling from his lips. Unbidden to him he moves forward and settles himself down daintily on the stump. Melkor chuckles softly and wraps an arm around the small Maia and pulls him into his side. Mairon lets out a small breath and tries to push away from the Vala, but Melkor is like a mountain, strong, unmovable. He smells of fire, brimstone, and something underneath that, something strong and manly. The Maia feels himself relax slightly and Melkor nods before starting. “Do you remember the great music?” The Maia sighs and tries to pull away again.  
“No. No I do not.” He plays absently with his fingers and sighs to himself. “My father has told me about it, what I looked like.”   
Melkor growls softly. “He has told you nothing. You know nothing.” Mairon swallows. “I was the first to be sung into creation. I saw the others form.” Mairon listens intently. “Everything was fairly dark, except for the light emanating from Eru.” Melkor runs a hand through his inky hair, exposing a number of piercings along his left ear. “The other Vala were sung into creation after I was, and all of their forms were just that of light. Light of various intensities and colors.” The Vala turns his silver eyes to the Maia and gently strokes a hand over Mairon’s shoulder. “Then the Maia were formed. Hundreds of your kind were sung into being. I admit I was not very interested in all of that. Then you formed.” Mairon swallows and looks down to the ground, not wanting to see the expression on Melkor’s face. Had he looked at the Vala he would have seen a strange light in his eyes. “You were so bright and lovely, your light the most beautiful shade of gold.” Mairon swallows once more and looks up at Melkor. The Vala cocks the side of his mouth into a small smile and strokes his hand over Mairon’s shoulder. The Maia chews on his bottom lip before sitting up a little straighter and placing a small, chaste kiss on Melkor’s lips.   
The Vala stiffens momentarily, taken aback by Mairon’s action. Then he growls against Mairon’s lips and kisses him back, one hand holding Mairon’s orange head to his. Mairon whines softly, his heart pounding in his ears as his lips part slightly, a small mewl breaking over his lips. Melkor takes his signal and inserts his tongue into Mairon’s mouth. The Maia tastes like cinnamon, and Melkor hums softly as he swirls his tongue against Mairon’s. The Maia whines again, his eyes shooting open at the sensation, irises like burning embers. Melkor chuckles softly against Mairon’s lips and pulls on the Maia’s hair. Mairon moans, a flush creeping over his cheeks at the noise he made.   
Finally their kiss breaks and Melkor gently strokes a thumb over Mairon’s cheek. “I want to make you feel good.” Mairon swallows and takes a few deep breaths. He feels as though he had been deprived of oxygen, yet his people did not need to breathe. He swallows again and looks at Melkor. The Vala has a brow cocked, and continues to stroke a thumb over Mairon’s cheek. “It is just a dream Mairon.” The Maia moans softly and a shiver runs down his spine as Melkor says his name. “It is a dream Mairon. Will you allow me to show you what I can make you feel?” He takes a few more moments to think, almost losing himself in Melkor’s eyes. He swallows and nods slowly, worrying his lip between his teeth.   
Melkor hums at Mairon’s seal of approval and gently picks the Maia up, settling the small thing down in his lap. His lips go to Mairon’s neck, where he starts to kiss and bite gently. Mairon whines and shifts in Melkor’s lap, his breaths coming out in pants as Melkor continues kissing and biting softly. Mairon almost feels as though Melkor is playing him like a harp, and the evidence of that playing is soon pressing against Melkor’s stomach. With each new kiss and bite Mairon rolls his hips, the sensations driving him insane. Melkor growls and buries a hand into Mairon’s hair, pulling at his copper locks. The Maia whines and closes his eyes, his teeth almost biting through his lip.   
“Strip.” Mairon’s eyes shoot open and he stares at Melkor, his hair sparking out of lust, and a bit of anger.   
“I am not a dog to follow orders.” His voice is shaking lightly, but he holds his head up high. Melkor smirks.   
“I know that Mairon, but if you want this you need to strip. Please.” The word sounded strange coming from the Vala, and Mairon blinks as he cocks his head to the side, staring at Melkor. He cocks a brow back at the Maia and shrugs. “If you do not wish to continue you can remove yourself from my lap and continue on with dreaming something else.” Mairon glares at Melkor and stands. The Vala sighs and moves to stand but Mairon places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down onto the stump.   
“Sit” he half growls. His hands begin working at the buttons on the back of his tunic, undoing each one carefully. Melkor watches him as though Mairon is a pool of water and he has been dying of thirst. This causes Mairon to flush brilliantly, almost rivaling his hair. Once his tunic is loosened he slips it over his head and folds it neatly, before sitting it onto the stump beside Melkor. The Vala picks it up gingerly and brings the fabric to his nose, inhaling softly. Mairon blinks at Melkor and he simply shrugs before setting the tunic down next to him once more.   
“I like how you smell Mairon, what can I say.” He turns his liquid gaze onto the Maia and purrs softly. “The forge has done you good.” His eyes travel over Mairon’s freckled shoulders and down his lean chest before stopping at the top of his trousers. His arousal was prevalent, pressing against the leather of his breeches. “Are you going to continue?”   
Mairon smirks. “I was going to see if I could get you to say please.” Melkor cocks a brow and chuckles heartily.   
“Oh yes Mairon, we are certainly a match. If I say it will you continue?” The Maia thinks for a moment and nods, cocking a hip out to the side. “Then please, Mairon” he pauses after saying the Maia’s name. “Continue.”  
Mairon smirks and goes to undo the lacing on his pants, ensuring that he moves as slow as he possibly can. Melkor is purring, his eyes focused on Mairon’s lithe hands, as finally the last lace is undone. Mairon rolls his hips slightly and flushes as he steps first out of his boots, and brings his breeches down, stepping out of those as well. He flushes deeper, his hair sparking as he looks back up at Melkor. The Vala is drinking him in, his eyes roaming over Mairon’s form.   
“You are absolutely beautiful.” Mairon swallows and chews on his lip. “Perfection.” Melkor stands and moves to the trembling Maia. He hums and pulls Mairon to him, and he squeaks as his face is pressed into Melkor’s chest. Melkor makes quick work of Mairon’s long braid, removing the leather thong keeping it in place before combing a hand though it. Mairon moans softly and nuzzles his face against Melkor’s chest, his heart still pounding in his ears. Melkor hums softly and runs his hands through Mairon’s silky locks, then suddenly Mairon is no longer leaning against Melkor, as the Vala has moved to his knees, his face incredibly close to Mairon’s length. The Maia swallows and watches Melkor carefully.   
He hums and focuses his gaze on Mairon’s length, purring as he darts his tongue out to taste. Mairon almost jumps and a whine breaks over his lips. Melkor chuckles and grasps his hips in a vice grip, holding him still. He darts his tongue out again, collecting the small amount of liquid seeping from Mairon’s tip. The Maia moans deeply and his hair ignites. Melkor chuckles and nips his hip.   
“You taste like perfection.” Mairon swallows and runs a hand over Melkor’s hair. The Vala purrs and dips his head to take Mairon’s length into his mouth. The Maia moans deeply and throws his head back, his hand grasping tightly at Melkor’s hair. The Vala purrs and presses his head forward, swallowing Mairon’s length with ease. Mairon moans and has to hold back a giggle when Melkor’s nose tickles his groin. The Vala pulls his head back, and then presses forward again, purring as he sets up a steady rhythm. Mairon swallows and squeezes his eyes shut hard enough that he starts to see stars. Warmth settles low in his belly and he thrusts his hips forward slightly. Melkor growls around his length and when he pulls back again he gently scrapes his teeth against Mairon. The Maia growls and his hair burns brighter. Melkor smirks and releases Mairon’s member with a small ‘pop’. Mairon pants lightly, his eyes flashing. “Lay down.” Mairon looks down at the ground and scowls. Melkor rolls his eyes and removes his cloak, laying it down on the ground for the Maia.   
Mairon nods in appreciation and lays down upon the cloak, staring up at the Vala, chewing on his lip in nervousness. Melkor winks at Mairon and removes his robes. Mairon swallows.   
“There is no way that is going to fit anywhere.” Melkor chuckles and moves to lay down as well, his head between Mairon’s legs. “What are you –“ He cuts himself off as Melkor purrs and dips his head, running his tongue along Mairon’s entrance. The Maia arches his back and moans. Melkor smirks and continues, his tongue working quickly over Mairon’s hole. The Maia cries out and his toes curl. This shouldn’t feel this good and yet – Melkor pulls his head back and gently probes Mairon’s entrance with one of his fingers. Mairon swallows and lifts his head up, watching Melkor. The Vala smirks and presses his hand forward, his finger slipping inside Mairon. He flushes and moans softly. Melkor hums.   
“You are so beautiful like this.” Melkor gently works his finger inside Mairon, opening him up easily. Mairon sighs and his lips part, as his chest starts heaving. Melkor hums and reaches his other hand up to tweak one of Mairon’s nipples. The Maia cries out and bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Melkor makes a small come hither motion and Mairon spreads his legs wider. The Vala straightens up and removes his hand from between Mairon’s legs, before aligning their hips, his tip brushing against Mairon’s entrance.   
“It. It won’t fit.” Melkor chuckles to himself and shakes his head.  
“Mairon. Shhhh. Relax. It will not work if you tense up.” He whines softly and pants. Melkor rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss the Maia. Mairon relaxes almost instantly. Melkor hums against the Maia’s lips and ever so gently presses his hips forward. Mairon breaks the kiss and hisses, his face flushed dark enough to match his hair. Melkor runs a hand over Mairon’s cheek. “Relax.” He murmurs. Mairon swallows and nods. Melkor smiles softly and continues slowly pressing forward, until he is sheathed completely in his Maia. Mairon is panting slightly, his eyes screwed shut.   
Melkor purrs and very, very slowly, so as not to hurt Mairon, starts moving his hips. The Maia cries out and his hair sends off sparks as it ignites more. Melkor hums and presses a soft kiss to the Maia’s forehead.   
“There you are little flame.” He murmurs softly, beaming as Mairon’s hair continues to throw off sparks due to his pleasure. Mairon arches his back and his breath catches in his throat. Melkor hums and gently places a hand on Mairon’s neck, squeezing slightly, just enough to put a base amount of pressure. Mairon swallows and watches him, his eyes almost black from pleasure. Melkor purrs and squeezes a little harder as he picks up the pace slightly.   
“Yessssss.” Mairon tosses his head back and arches his back. Melkor hums and drags his hand from Mairon’s neck down to his chest, where he lazily flicks one of Mairon’s nipples. He cries out and arches his back further, and Melkor purrs deeply.   
Mairon’s limbs start to shake, and on one of Melkor’s presses forward Mairon can feel him hit something that sends sparks though his body, causing him to almost fall over. He swears softly and Melkor chuckles.   
“Such words from you.’ He murmurs before nibbling on Mairon’s collarbone. Whines break over Mairon’s lips and he shifts his hips slightly, trying to get Melkor to hit that spot inside once more. Melkor growls and grabs Mairon by the shoulders before rolling them both over, so that Mairon’s thighs settle around his hips. Mairon swallows and gazes down at Melkor, his hair falling around his arms like a curtain. Melkor purrs and grabs Mairon’s hips, before lifting, helping Mairon figure out how to move his hips.   
The Maia sighs and rests his hands on Melkor’s chest, before arching his back and lifting himself up until the Vala almost falls out of him, before slamming back down onto him, moaning deeply as Melkor’s length hits that sensitive bundles of nerves inside. Melkor growls and his fingers tighten on Mairon’s hips in a vice-like grip.   
“That’s it” the Vala growls “ride me.” Mairon flushes softly and continues slamming himself down onto Melkor, moaning deeply each time he gets just that right angle. He fells warmth spread through his entire body, and a strange tingling warmth settle in his groin. Mairon moans loudly and leans forward, continuing to impale himself upon Melkor’s length. The warmth continues to grow, and suddenly Mairon shatters, a blinding white light flashing behind his eyes.   
The Maia sits straight up out of bed, his eyes wide as he looks around the room. His breath comes in in heavy pants, as he peers into the darkness surrounding him. Mairon waves a hand, a flame appearing in his palm. He searches the dark corners for the Vala that had invaded his dreams. When he assures himself that he’s alone he tries to lay back down into his bed, however he settles himself into a wet spot and freezes. Mairon flushes softly and throws back his piles of blankets, before looking down at his sheets. His sleep pants and sheets were soaked through with his excitement.   
He growls and stands, stripping quickly and throwing his pants onto the floor near his fireplace. He then moves to strip the sheets off of his bed, throwing those onto the floor with his lounge pants. He changes into another pair and sighs before kicking the soiled sheets and pants into his fireplace. He flicks his wrist and sends a fireball into the fireplace, his sheets and pants catching instantly. Mairon wrestles a new set of sheets onto his bed before laying down once more and trying to sleep, attempting to erase this little embarrassment from his mind.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The next few weeks passed quietly, and Mairon was almost able to forget about his dream. Aulë started working the Maiar in his care harder than he had before; he was obviously stirred up from Melkor’s little house call. They worked in fervor, having almost no time to rest or eat. Thankfully they were all Ainur, they did not need to eat or rest.   
The day started like any other. The Maiar awoke and moved directly into the forge, Mairon trailing as he was one of the few that felt as though he should actually bathe. He appeared in the forge after all the others had already started, his crimson hair barely contained in a large, messy bun on the back of his head. He threw on his heavy apron and pulled on his gloves before getting to work. Soon the multiple fells of hammers drowned out everything else, including thought.   
Mairon was focused on the set of swords he was crafting. He had forged the blades the day before, and was working on embellishing the hilts before he finally set the blades into the hilts and completed the swords. Mairon was sorting through a number of diamonds brought in from a local mine, weighing three out in his hand as the doors to the forge were thrown open. His orange eyes were drawn upward and his shoulders stiffened almost immediately.   
Melkor sauntered into the forge, a smirk on his face as he approached Mairon. The Maia cursed Eru mentally, wishing that his worktable was further back in the forge as opposed to front and center. Melkor’s silver eyes found him almost immediately and he saunters over to Mairon. The Maia takes a shallow breath and stands as tall as he is able, though compared to the great Vala that was not so impressive; the little Maia hardly reached Melkor’s shoulders, standing about an inch below them.   
“Good morning sir.” Mairon swallows slightly and resumes comparing the three diamonds in his hand. Melkor cocks a brow at the few words that slip from the Maia’s lips, and at the fact that the Maia was trying to ignore his presence. Melkor plucks a diamond from Mairon’s hand and studies it closely. The Maia growls lowly and looks up at him. “If you have business with Lord Aulë, I am afraid that he is out, and will not return until this evening.” Melkor chuckles and turns his gaze from the diamond to the Maia.   
“My business is not with your keeper Mairon.” The Maia bites his tongue to keep a mewl from crossing his lips. Yes, his name sounded just as sinful falling from the Vala’s lips as it had in his dream. “My business is with you alone. Will you take a walk with me?” Mairon growls softly and plucks the diamond from Melkor’s hand, rejoining it with the others.   
“Unlike some of us I actually have work to do.” He glares down at the diamonds, his gaze almost scorching. Melkor rolls his eyes and settles himself down on the edge of Mairon’s workbench. The Maia growls again and grabs one of the blades from the table, pointing it at the Vala. The hammer falls behind them cease almost instantly, and the silence in the forge was almost drowning. Melkor turns and cocks a brow at the Maia, before grabbing the blade with his hand. Mairon tried to say something, to warn him, but it was already too late.   
The blade cut into the soft flesh of the Vala’s hand, crimson slowly running down the length of the blade, towards Mairon’s hand. The Maia swallows and focuses on the crimson as it moves towards him, and it finally settles on his hand, soaking through the small lines. Suddenly he feels warm, and a tingling runs through his hand. Mairon swallows and tries to focus on Melkor, but his vision starts to swim, the Vala looking like a vast darkness and the most blinding light all at once. His head swims and his knees give out as he collapses, the blade clattering onto the workbench as the Maia falls to the floor. 

“Birds.” He murmurs. He can hear birds. Why can he not see the birds?  
“Yes I know, damnable creatures, with their incessant squawking. I do believe that my brother made them as obnoxious as possible.” That voice… Mairon opens his eyes and blinks, trying to combat the bright sunlight streaming down from above. He was looking up at Melkor from below, the Vala’s dark hair contrasted against the blue sky. Mairon blinks again and attempts to sit up, but a hand on his chest holds him down. That’s when it finally hits Mairon that his head is in Melkor’s lap, and the hand hovering over his heart, where his fea is housed in his body, is Melkor’s hand.   
“Gettoff me.” Mairon mumbles. His head was still swimming, feeling as though he’s been drugged, or clobbered over the head. “You drugged me.” He rubs absently at his left hand; the hand that had been tainted by Melkor’s blood.   
“I did no such thing. If I had drugged you it would not have been something to knock you out. You are far more fun and useful while still conscious Mairon.” The Maia tries to figure out what exactly the Vala means and when it finally clicks he flushes softly. Melkor chuckles and moves the hand pinning Mairon down. The Maia sits up and moans as his vision swims once more. “Careful.” Melkor murmurs gently.   
“Your fault.” He mutters. Mairon blinks again and rubs at his eyes. Images danced before his vision. Trees burning, vast armies in black, a semblance of order, perfection, large fortresses, wolves, great winged beasts born from his fire and Melkor’s ice. He places his hands in his lap and looks at Melkor a thousand questions on his mind.   
“And now you start to understand.” Melkor murmurs softly. The colors around him seemed to grow grey, losing their vibrancy.   
“What have you done?” He stares around at the gardens, trying to make sense of what he saw.   
“I have opened your eyes Mairon.”   
“My eyes were already bloody open.” Melkor rolls his eyes.   
“I have opened your eyes to the lie that we are living. Eru promised this beautiful land for us to build for his children.” He almost spits the word. Mairon blinks. He had only heard brief rumors of the children. “Are we not also the creator’s children? Do we not also have a share of the great lands he promised?” Melkor’s eyes flash and a shiver runs through Mairon’s spine. “What you saw was the truth. My truth. I am going to turn Arda into what it should be.” The Maia’s eyes widen. “I will give it order, and I will make it a place where all can bask in my glory.” The Vala grows silent and Mairon rubs absently at his hand. He watches Melkor for a time, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. Eventually Melkor grows tired of Mairon’s silence and turns his gaze to the Maia. Mairon’s lips part, and he swallows as he is almost lost in those tranquil pools of silver that are Melkor’s eyes, knowing full well that if he were to stare for too long he would be lost beneath the surface. “Well?”   
“How do I help?” The question is quiet, and yet he knows that Melkor has heard him. It is strange, before those visions he would have never wanted to help the Vala, but now he was intrigued, curious, needing to know more.   
Melkor watches him, silver focused on gold, before leaning forward and capturing Mairon’s lips in a kiss. The Maia flushes wildly and sparks fly from his hair, scorching the Vala’s cheeks. Their kiss goes on for what seems like eternity, both beings exchanging breath and promise, until a booming voice from behind them causes the kiss to break.   
“MAIRON!” The Maia feels shattered, broken, torn between what he knows and this new, dizzying potential he feels from Melkor. The Maia tears himself away from Melkor, and stands, vision spinning once more. Aulë comes into view, the ground trembling under him from his fury. Melkor smirks up at the smith master, looking very much like the cat that got the canary.   
“Ah Aulë, so nice of you to drop in.” His long fingers drum on the bench beside him. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” Aulë places himself between Mairon and Melkor, eyes blazing.   
“I thought I told you, filth, to leave this house and never return.” Melkor smirks for a moment and is just about to answer when Mairon steps in.   
“It is my fault father.” Aulë sputters and stares at Mairon, who has now stepped between the two Vala. He swallows as he feels torn again, his loyalty to Aulë holding him there, but his fea yearning to be reunited with Melkor. “I let him in. Then I am afraid, what with how I have been pushing myself lately that I fainted. He ensured that I was not harmed.” He swallows and meets Aulë’s disappointed gaze. “I initiated the kiss.” The earth was trembling, acting as though it wanted to swallow Mairon whole – that or his legs were just shaking that badly. Aulë looks as though Mairon has slapped him across the face, and he points towards their great house.   
“Inside. Now.” Mairon swallows and looks to Melkor. The other Vala nods once.   
“Don’t worry about me precious thing, I can handle myself.” Another shiver runs down Mairon’s spine at Melkor’s words and he nods slowly before retreating inside. His breaths come in shakily as he moves through the halls, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Why? Why now? Why had he kissed Melkor? Why was he still so shaky; why did he want to do nothing more than return outside, and to throw himself into Melkor’s arms. Mairon runs a hand through his hair, and swallows. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on his work now. Mairon moves silently into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him, before collapsing onto the ground. He takes a few shuddering breaths before pulling his knees to his chest and trying to calm down.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
A few hours later Mairon is roused from his position on the floor by a loud, booming knock. He sits up and stretches, wincing as some of his joints pop. He stands and brushes invisible imperfections from his tunic before moving to the door. His hand closes on the door handle and he takes a shuddering breath before pulling the door open. The heat coming off of Aulë was the first thing that hit him, and Mairon blinks to try and get his eyes wet, as they dried out from the blast of hot air.   
The Vala bursts through the door and wrenches it out of Mairon’s hand, slamming it behind him. Mairon jumps and stares up at his adopted father, confusion written on his face. He had never seen Aulë this angry, not even when the forges had almost burned down.   
“How. Dare. You.” Mairon had expected Aulë to be yelling, to be rage personified. He had not expected him to be this quiet. “How dare you, let that filth. Into my house.” Mairon swallows. Technically he hadn’t let anyone into the house. Melkor was the one that strode into the forge.   
“Yes, Lord Aulë.” The Vala growls and Mairon hangs his head.   
“You are always looking for some way to make yourself seem better than everyone else.” Mairon looks up at him, a brow cocked. “Everyone feels as though they have to walk on eggshells around you, because if they do anything wrong you will ridicule them. Yet here you are, ruining yourself with that filth.” Something snaps within Mairon, sending sparks from his hair into the air.  
“I have not ruined myself.” He swallows and stands tall, gazing up into Aulë’s face.   
“He has tainted you.” Mairon snorts.  
“I am no more tainted than I was before. You however, have grown lazy in your dotage.” Aulë looks as though he has been slapped. “Instead of being inventive and actually shaping the world you would rather stay back and allow the children to ruin Arda; ruin what we all created.” Mairon’s eyes flash and his hands clench. “You don’t have a creative bone in your body anymore.” Aulë growls lowly and Mairon feels a small twinge of fear, and he takes a step back, trying to make sure that Aulë doesn’t open up a fissure and have the earth swallow him whole.   
“If Yavanna did not love you I would strike you down where you stood.” Mairon’s eyes flash dangerously. “I will give you five minutes to pack a bag, then I want you out.” Mairon feels as though he has been slapped, and it takes every ounce of his self-control to not burn Aulë where he stands.   
“Fine.” The Maia spats, using every ounce of hatred he had in his body and directing it at his, now former, Vala. He summoned up every job given to another, every snicker behind his back, all the lost chances and the fact that none of his fellow Maia liked him, and turned this all into a mad fury as he threw tunics and breeches into a sack. It took him two minutes to pack, another to throw his boots onto his feet, and thirty seconds to wrench his prized sword off of the wall before storming out of his room. Down the hall his fellow Maia are peeking their heads out of their rooms, but once they see the thunderous look on Mairon’s face they move back into their rooms and latch their doors. Mairon moves quickly, wrenching his travelling cloak off of the hook hear the wall before throwing the main doors open and storming out of the place he had called home for so many eons.  
He throws his cloak over his shoulders, the bag following suit and then moves forward, never throwing a look over his shoulder. If he had he would have seen Yavanna standing in the doorway, arguing wildly with Aulë, before turning her tearstained face to look at Mairon, who was diminishing to a small orange speck in the distance.   
The Maia wandered for hours, until he became hopelessly lost. He had only been outside the grounds belonging to Aulë once or twice, and he had never left in anger. He swallows and settles himself down on a stump before placing his head in his hands. He had really done it now. He had ruined everything. What was he going to do? He had nowhere to go, and his only skills were sword-fighting, smithing, and being an overbearing perfectionist. No one would want him now.   
“Don’t be so sure of that, little flame.” Mairon froze and looked up, trying to find the source of that voice; of his voice. Finally his eyes settle on a patch of darkness that was just a little too dark, and Melkor strides out of it, smirking all the while.   
Mairon feels his heart flutter in his chest, but his face turns to a scowl. “I didn’t say anything to you.” He mutters.  
“You did not need to.” Mairon blinks. Melkor’s lips hadn’t moved, so how had he – “We are connected little flame, or did you forget? I can hear your thoughts.” Mairon swallows and does his best to keep that sinful dream out of his thoughts. He didn’t need Melkor to know that he had dreamed about their bodies entwining, stolen kisses, little bites. A flush paints its way across his cheeks and Melkor purrs.   
“What are you doing here?” Mairon tries to ignore the noise that Melkor had made, and how it made his heart beat wildly.   
“I came to collect you. I knew that Aulë would throw you out.” Mairon swallows and watches the Vala closely.   
“Collect me for what exactly?” Melkor sighs and tosses his hair over his shoulder.   
“I want you to come work for me, be my right hand, my second in command.” Mairon’s brows raise.   
“I have no battle experience, I only know swordsmanship via testing the swords that I made for Lord Aulë.” Melkor rolls his eyes.   
“I can teach you. Battle experience is not needed to become my Lieutenant. Battle experience will come in time. You have a keen eye for perfection in all forms, and the ability to create weapons and armor beautifully in a short amount of time. You can help me plan battle strategies, craft fortresses, make arms for our army.” Mairon stands on shaky legs and nods, holding a hand out to shake Melkor’s.   
“I will go with you.” Melkor smirks widely and grabs Mairon’s hand before pulling. The Maia stumbles and ends up pressed against Melkor’s chest. Mairon’s heart beats wildly, the Vala smells like pine and brimstone, and something completely masculine that was wholly his own. He could faintly hear Melkor’s heartbeat, and it seemed to be beating as frantically as his own. Melkor’s hand cups Mairon’s chin, his thumb playing with Mairon’s lower lip. The Maia swallows and closes his eyes, trying to keep breathing.   
“Let us make that dream a reality hmm?” The Maia freezes and looks up at Mekor, his heart pounding in his ears like a war drum.  
“How did you know about that?” Melkor smirks and runs a hand over Mairon’s hair.   
“How do you think that dream made its way into your pretty little head hmm? I placed it there.” Mairon makes a funny noise between a squeak and a hum and stares up at Melkor. The dark Vala smirks and wraps his arms tightly around Mairon. The Maia squeaks, the colors of the forest blending to varying shades of black around them. He felt a strange sucking sensation located behind his bellybutton, and his head swam. Mairon leans against Melkor and closes his eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. “Everyone gets sick their first time Mairon, just take deep breaths.” The Maia swallows and looks around him, blinking at the change in atmosphere.   
They were in the forest no longer, and instead they were standing in a rather stately bedroom illuminated only by candlelight. Mairon shivers slightly and takes a step back from Melkor, his gaze traveling throughout the room. A large bed occupied most of the space; whereas the rest of the space was taken up by bookshelves, a fireplace, and an overlarge desk absolutely teeming with papers.   
“Welcome Mairon to my fortress of Utumno, more specifically my chambers.” Mairon swallows and spins in a circle to take in everything. Melkor makes his move while Mairon has his back turned. The Vala scoops him up in his arms before bringing Mairon to his bed. Mairon squeaks, his arms wrapping around Melkor’s neck. The Vala purrs, the sound sounding predatory and sinful all at once as he throws Mairon down on the bed.   
The Maia lands in an undignified pile on the bed, his hair in his face, blocking his view of Melkor for an instant. Suddenly he feels his arms wrenched over his head, and secured by a length of satin rope. He blows air up into his face to clear the hair from his vision, but squeaks and flushes deeply when he catches sight of Melkor. The Vala is hovering over him, his eyes dark and gleaming.   
“I have waited eons for this day.” He murmurs softly. Mairon swallows and struggles against the bonds holding his arms over his head. Melkor chuckles and strokes a hand over Mairon’s neck, before pressing downwards slightly. Mairon feels a shock run down his spine and he swallows. “Do you pledge yourself to me? Will you give yourself to me wholly Mairon?” The Maia struggles to swallow again and nods.   
The Vala seems to glow at that and grabs a strip of leather from the bedside table. Mairon cocks a brow and eyes it closely. It looked like an ordinary strip of leather, minus the buckle at one end and the large metal plate at its center. Melkor hums and moves his hand from Mairon’s neck before placing the….The Maia’s eyes widen as Melkor clasps the collar around his neck, the plate settled tight against his trachea. Mairon struggles to swallow and pulls against his bonds harder, trying to escape. This was so much more than the dream, there was no way he was ready for this.   
“Shhhhh little one, you don’t need to breath, remember?” Mairon swallows and nods slowly, taking shallower breaths and humming at the slight lightheadedness he felt. Melkor purrs and grabs the neckline of Mairon’s tunic before pulling harshly, ripping the silk easily. Mairon tried to protest but the collar made it hard to speak. Melkor rolls his eyes. “I will get you a new tunic Mairon. I will give you the world, but now I am going to give you the most pleasure I possibly can.” Mairon swallows again, and Melkor moves to one of the bookshelves. Mairon whines softly as Melkor disappears from his line of vision.   
The Vala grabs a candle from the bookshelf and lights it with a thought before moving back to Mairon, straddling his hips. Mairon swallows and focuses on the flame. Melkor hums and watches Mairon with a brow cocked before he tips the candle, the wax dripping down onto Mairon’s chest. The Maia was already so warm that the hot wax felt cool and he hisses as best as he is able around the collar pressing down on his trachea. Melkor purrs and continues dribbling the black wax onto the pale form of his Maia, focusing his attention on Mairon’s waist and nipples. Each time the wax dripped over his nipples Mairon almost jumped out of his skin and his back lifted off of the bed, the muscles in his arms straining against the bonds.   
Once Melkor thought that Mairon was decorated enough with wax he blew out the candle and settled it on the side table. By this point Mairon’s length was hard, straining against the restrictive leather of his breeches. Melkor smirks and runs his hands over Mairon’s bulge before standing once more. Mairon whines lowly and bucks his hips. Melkor chuckles lowly and strips, removing his robes in an elegant gesture. Mairon’s eyes focused on Melkor’s cock, which was just as impressive in real life as it had been in his dream. The Maia’s hair throws up sparks from pleasure and want, and his eyes are almost as dark at Melkor’s hair. Melkor smirks and moves to pull Mairon’s trousers down, his eyes darkening as Mairon’s erection springs free.   
“Such a good boy, so wanton and ready for your Master already.” The Maia growls lowly and bucks his hips. Melkor smirks and moves to straddle Mairon’s chest, his length bobbing enticingly near Mairon’s lips. The Maia doesn’t need any coaxing to lift his head and to open his mouth. Melkor growls lowly and presses his length into the Maia’s warm and inviting mouth. Mairon tries to swallow, but the angle of his head makes that nearly impossible, so instead he starts bobbing his head. Melkor throws curses in a number of languages to the sky, his breath coming in heaving gasps. It was empowering to see the dark Vala so overcome by emotion and pleasure. After what seemed like eons of warm, wet pleasure Melkor withdraws his length from Mairon’s mouth, purring as saliva collects on Mairon’s chin.   
The Vala crawls down Mairon’s body, ignoring the wax flaking off of his Maia’s chest. He settles himself between Mairon’s legs, and ever-so-gently laps at Mairon’s sac. The Maia cries out and lifts his hips, trying to get Melkor’s tongue in that spot that felt so forbidden and yet so pleasurable in his dream. Melkor purrs against Mairon’s sac, the vibrations of this sending tremors through Mairon’s body. Finally his tongue presses against Mairon’s entrance, and the Maia feels as though he is burning, like his fea is going to burn straight through his fauna out of pleasure. This felt so much better than the dream ever could, ever would and he cried out softly, wanting more. Needing more than just tongues and gentle scratches along his hipbones. Finally Melkor pulls his head up, sucks on one of his own fingers for a moment, before gently easing said finger into Mairon. The Maia bites down on his lip and whines as he bucks his hips into Melkor’s hand.  
“Good boy.” Mairon flushes down to his belly button at Melkor’s praise and his back arches off of the bed once more. Melkor hums and gently inserts another finger into Mairon, scissoring his fingers to open the Maia up. He wanted this to be as pleasurable for the Maia as possible. Mairon’s hair ignites and sends sparks shooting up, almost catching the canopy on fire. Melkor chuckles softly and withdraws his hand, stroking it over Mairon’s hip before positioning his length at Mairon’s entrance. The Maia moans lowly and gazes up at Melkor with dark eyes. The Vala snaps his fingers and the bonds keeping Mairon held down are released instantly. Before Mairon can move at all Melkor swiftly presses his hips forward, taking Mairon in one fell swoop. Mairon cries out and arcs his arms around Melkor’s neck, murmuring curses and praises in varying languages. The Vala sets into a languid rhythm to allow Mairon to get used to this new sensation, but it seems as though he did not need to, as Mairon felt like he had been made especially for him.   
The two Ainur fall into pleasured moanings and gasps, Melkor making Mairon cum over and over again until the little Maia forgets his name, forgets who he is and what he can do, and forgets anything but the rush of Melkor’s cock pounding into him, the feel of hands and teeth and lips over his sensitive skin, and the pleasure that comes with all he is feeling. Mairon pledges himself to Melkor over and over again, each climax making him more and more Melkor’s by the second. The two remained like that for a time, until Mairon almost passed out from the pleasure.   
At that Melkor finally removed himself from his Maia, removed the collar at Mairon’s neck, and cuddled into the Maia. Mairon purred softly and nuzzled his head against Melkor’s chest before drifting into a very satisfied slumber.   
Home, finally, he had found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammatical errors as I didn't have a beta reader. Also thanks to everyone on Tumblr for the support, and a special thanks to valinwhore on Tumblr, as my descriptions of Melkor and Mairon come straight from her seduction of Mairon comic, which you should all check out.


End file.
